Deception For Love
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Sometimes, deceit is what you must use in order to be with the one you love. But what happens when one who loves you is hurt? EC pairing. Unfortunately this story has been discontinued... I hope to go through it and improve it and finish it one day.
1. Fickle Never Ending

Disclaimer:  I own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.  I make no profit from this.

Author's Note:  I realize the whole "Christine goes back to Erik" has been done.  But it's my turn, and I promise I write differently… hopefully.  I will show a side of Raoul that has not been seen, but I won't let harm come to the fop.  One cannot help their foppishness.  If anyone feels something should be corrected, please contact me.  Enjoy and please review!

**_Chapter One _– Fickle Never Ending**

_          I don't know what made me realize I missed him terribly.  It was as if I could feel his heart breaking from my absence in his life.  Would Raoul's heart brake?  I sighed.  When had I become such a person?  Who gave me the authority to hurt someone?  I didn't want anyone harmed, physically or mentally._

_          I began to wonder if I had just left with Raoul for his safety.  He'd been my friend since childhood, and I couldn't bear to see him in pain.  The Punjab Lasso around his neck definitely caused pain._

_          But now, I longed to see my dark angel, to hear his voice in reality, instead of just lingering and haunting me in my dreams.  Many nights of restlessness told me I need him, I couldn't live without him.  And now I pondered if I… I loved him._

_          Of course!  From the moment my Angel of Music sang to me I had loved him.  Loved an angel, feeling guilty that I thought about one of God's angels kissing me tenderly, as Meg had told me of about her romance novels._

_          And then I'd found him to be a man.  A twisted genius, but still the angel I had held so dear to my heart.  Why then, was it so different?_

_          The only reason he began to live up to his monster image, and embrace the anger that'd been put away when I came into his life, was because he knew Raoul would eventually steal me away._

_          I think it scared him.  I think he loved me so much that he needed me to survive… so was he surviving now?_

_          Now I frown as I write this.  Raoul was not as passionate as Erik.  Raoul could never love me as Erik loved me.  I think Erik's love is a deeper, stronger love._

_          Raoul is adorable, yes.  And I'll love him forever… But did my father really have in mind for me to marry a rich man who cared nothing for my what I did?  Music is my life… Erik practically is music._

_          So many pros and cons to each man, to each decision.  Raoul was so handsome… And Erik, so gifted and talented.  Both loved me… Though I have already made up my mind that Erik's love is deeper…_

_          When will I grow up from this state of childish fickleness?  It's over.  I left with Raoul._

_          And yet I am still at L'Opera Garnier, singing for my angel in the hopes that he will hear me._

_          If there is a chance he is still underground, I want to see him.  I want to take risks and I want to make more mature decisions, for I made my transformation from a girl to a woman long ago, when my father died and I had to strive to survive on my own._

_          And yet, I know, that I am still a child, upholding my engagement to Raoul until I was quite sure I could be with Erik._

_          Raoul is coming to my room this moment.  I will write later._

          "Christine?  Are you ready to be dropped off at the opera?"  His voice reached through the door and Christine quickly opened the drawer to the desk in her room, and set her diary inside.

          What the day would hold, she could not know.  But she was determined to make it the happiest day of Erik's life.


	2. Never Again

hrDisclaimer: I own nothing from Phantom of the Opera. I make no profit from this.

Author's Note: Aww, mix romance with drama with angst and what do you have? I don't know. But hopefully you'll like it. Review and let me know!

**_Chapter Two _– Never Again**

_Even now my heart is breaking at the thought of never seeing her again. Never again seeing the slight blush that came to her face when I complimented her after lessons; never again seeing the flush that came to her cheeks when she sang with such vigor as she lost herself in her music; never again seeing her push her long dark brown curls over her shoulder as she prepared to sit down at my feet as I began to read to her._

_ It was pure torture. I'd never be able to hear her voice mix with mine. I was no longer her maestro, her Angel of Music; simply a suitor that had failed to woo the only woman he would ever love._

_ I can still hear her sing, at least. I believe it's the only thing that keeps me living anymore, if alive is even what I qualify as. When I sit in box five at rehearsals, I cry silently as I wish to hear her next to me, singing by my side at the piano._

_ Never again._

_ I'm surprised I haven't died yet._

_ I want to. Dying seemed like the only alternative after she left with the damned viscount._

_ I sometimes, actually, I __always__ wonder if I had been a handsome, wholesome man, if she would've stayed by my side. Chagny, he was so perfect, with his boyish charms and pretty boy features. If I'd been that way, would she have picked me?_

_ It's not right. I was no normal suitor. It was uneven from the beginning._

_ But damn it, I loved that girl. She was and still is my soul, my life. I still write songs for her, still write love sickened duets that we could've sung together and been great._

_ She was mine, before she was ever his. It's unfair, isn't it? When he seduces her with worldly objects, she's his. But when I sang, she was mine. When I read to her, she was mine. And bloody hell, I could've given her so much more than he ever could have._

_ But it doesn't matter now._

_ No… No, never again._

_ And I'll never love another. I'm damned to live this life on my own. I wish I would die, and be rid of this lonely life. Perhaps… No, I wouldn't go to Heaven._

_ I'd rot in Hell._

_ Though, it'd be nice to go to Heaven, and see my mother, and be a beautiful angel. Perhaps then, I could truly be Christine's Angel of Music, and she'd always love me then._

_ But I'm not going to Heaven, and I'll never be with my little angel again._

"Erik?" He knew the voice…

But why would she be back?

"Angel?" Her voice once again.

_No, it cannot be…_

"Erik, please look at me."

_Christine!_


	3. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I make no profit from this.

Author's Note: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you really make my day. When I first posted this story, this was the original chapter, but I've redone a lot of it. Bear with me on this chapter. Sappy and stupid, but it had to be done.

****

**_Chapter Three_**** – Surprise Surprise**

"You're not supposed to be here, Christine," Erik spoke, not looking up from his grand organ. "What would your fiancé have to say about your appearance here?" His voice was bitter and full of resentment.

Christine came out of the shadows and stepped to the side of him. Her voice was almost pleading as she spoke, "Raoul doesn't know and… he won't." She reached out and placed her hand upon his shoulder, intrigued by the powerful sinewy feel of it. She moved closer and cupped his face as she leaned down to place her lips against his.

Erik stilled completely, not knowing what he should do. Why was she doing this?

"Christine, please," he entreated, pulling away from her lips. "Don't torture me like this… It's so cruel." _You fool, _he told himself, _you were just thinking of her lips against yours, and now you're resisting?_

Christine closed her eyes and sighed. "Erik, I love you. Please let me be with you." She didn't know how she could convince him, but her heart ached for his love.

Erik looked up into her sparkling eyes, tears threatening to spill from them. She seemed so sincere, so determined. It made his heart pound and he stood, taking her into his strong arms.

"What are you asking of me, my angel?" he whispered into her soft hair, squeezing her to him.

"Forget everything. The past is behind us, and Raoul will never know of us…" She choked on her own words and shook her head, hating herself for ever allowing things to go so far that she would have to hurt one of the two people she loved most. "Please let me make you happy, that's what I'm asking."

"Christine," he grasped her upper arms and held her away from him, trying to put some sense into her brain, and also not willing to believe that this was actually happening. "You realize that if someone discovers us, your career will be jeopardized."

"Will you forget about consequences, Erik?" _Even though I haven't…_ "Listen to me. You are on my mind every single passing moment. I dream about you, Erik. I dream about…" she trailed off and flushed, and looked away. "I dream of what we could be together, with your music. I hear your voice in my head. When Raoul touches me, I cringe and wish it were you. Our kiss…" She touched her lips and finally looked up into his eyes. "Our kiss is leagues beyond what a kiss with Raoul would ever be."

She moved closer to him and grabbed his hand, placing it on her heart. She, in return, placed her hand on his heart, and stared passionately into his eyes. "I know you feel for me the same way I feel for you…so why will you not just give in? Relinquish your hold on control and tell me you love me… And…" She looked away shyly and said so softly it was nearly inaudible, "Show me you love me?"

Of course, she didn't know exactly what she'd meant by her last phrase. Physical love was something she'd never experienced, besides simple kisses. She wasn't completely naïve, however, for who hadn't heard the other girls in the _corps_ talking about their patron lovers?

Even Mamma Valèrius had mentioned certain details…

Erik's eyes were wide with shock, and he felt his heart rate quicken. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his face an inch from hers. "I don't understand how anyone could ever possibly feel this way about me; but the fact that you do makes my heart soar." He kissed her gently, and it hastily became more fervent as her arms slid around his neck and she pressed her body against his. He'd never experienced anything so exquisite.

Erik turned suddenly, and began to back his little love up, towards his favorite chair by the fire. She clung to him tightly, as they continued their kiss. Erik plopped down into his chair and lifted her into his lap, carefully and cautiously, and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly as he broke the kiss to look up into her sparkling blue eyes.

Her face was flushed from their feverish kissing, and her long brown hair fanned out around her as he breathed against her form. She was utterly beautiful and he couldn't understand how all of this could be possible.

Erik felt as if he were in a dream. A wonderful dream that he wished would continue for the rest of his life.


	4. Deliciously Deviant

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I make no profit from this.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks to Trish who provided me the name for this chapter!

**_Chapter Four_ – Deliciously Deviant**

"Erik," Christine purred upon waking. She looked up to find him staring lovingly down at her, and she reached up to trace his lips with her fingertips. He kissed them and they simply remained there, neither willing to move away from one another.

The previous night seemed to have bonded them closer; just as any first night of lovemaking would do to couples. Christine was shocked at Erik's skill. For a man who had hardly ever touched a woman in his life, she was sure he was the best lover that had ever existed. He knew exactly how to hold her, to touch her, and afterward, he sang to her. It'd been everything she'd imagined and more.

Erik was still basking in the glow of it all. He had never experienced anything such as what they had shared, and it hadn't been just any woman; it was his beloved Christine, his angel, his only love. His dreams had hardly done reality justice. He'd wager that if he died right then, he'd die completely and utterly happy.

And to wake up next to her! She was snoozing innocently upon his shoulder, and he reveled in the fact that she had been in his arms all through the night. Simply watching her sleep made him feel a peace he'd never felt before. She was his; he had been her first and a certain manly pride came over him to have that knowledge. She'd submitted herself willingly… And now she was purring in his ear.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked, idly tracing patterns on his chest.

"Long enough to tempt me to do it forever," he told her, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Christine raised an eyebrow and gave him a catlike smile, making his heartbeat pound so loudly he heard it in his ears.

"I could stay like this forever. Do you know how warm you are?" She cuddled closer to him and sighed contentedly.

"I think the heat from your body transferred into mine, my love." The playful statement from him made her giggle, and she squeezed her arm around his waist tightly.

"Must I leave this?" she whispered, closing her eyes as if to fall asleep once more.

Erik stroked her hair and kissed the top of her forehead, his arms tightening around her possessively. The thought of his angel returning to the Vicomte was not something that pleased him, and he feared he'd never be able to let Christine go.

And why should he? No one would ever have to know. She could just disappear. _Oh Christine, you know I love you too much to steal you away from the bright world above._

"Yes, Christine, you must; but look forward to the future, for there will be other times I will hold you in my arms."

Christine sat up, pulling the sheet around her as she crossed her legs and stared down at him.

"But when will that be, Erik? When will I be able to steal away from rehearsals, or the de Chagny estate, or Meg—you know how she is when she begins to talk. How will I escape any of that? I'm afraid," she looked down at her hands in her lap, "I'm afraid I have not the strength to survive this; survive without you."

Erik sat up as well and swiftly cupped her face in his large, strong hands. "You will never be without me, Christine. Even when you're married…" He faltered and looked away from her eyes. Summoning all of his courage, he glanced up at her and spoke softly, "I'll always be with you. I swear it." He brushed a stray lock of dark brown hair out of her eyes and secured it behind her ear.

Christine sighed and leaned forward, falling onto his shoulder. "Just let me stay for one moment longer…"

**X**

At midday, Christine returned to the de Chagny estate, looking bright and yet somehow so upset. She pecked Raoul lightly on the lips in greeting and he escorted her to the dining area for lunch.

"Christine," Raoul began, holding her hand across the table. "You seem distracted."

"Distracted, Raoul? What makes you say such a thing?"

Raoul squeezed her hand. "Usually when you walk through the door you show a lot more affection."

"Do I? Perhaps I'm saving the affections for our wedding night?" She did her best to grin seductively at her fiancé and she thought she heard a growl rumble from him, which wiped the look off her face.

"I wondered if that was it," he announced before letting go of her hand and allowing a servant to place his meal before him.

"You wondered if what was it?" Christine leaned backward a tad so that the same servant could place her meal in front of her onto the polished table.

"You are distracted with our wedding. You and Meg have been preparing since before we even announced it!" He smiled giddily and met her confused eyes, which were becoming more distant even as he spoke. "Oh, Christine, I simply cannot wait!"

She smiled faintly for show, so as not to alarm him or give him any suspicions. She hoped he could wait… The wedding was only a week away and she was dreading it. How could she be married to Raoul and carry on her relationship with Erik simultaneously? It hurt her head to even think about the consequences or possibilities of the future; of what she had gotten herself into.

"Did you have fun last night?" Raoul questioned, glancing up at her expectantly.

"Pardon?" Christine replied a moment too quickly, feeling foolishly paranoid. How could Raoul know?

"With Meg and Madame Giry?" Raoul's left eyebrow rose suspiciously and he paused in his meat cutting as he waited for her answer.

"Oh! Yes… With Meg and Madame…" She giggled and fought the urge to rest her head on her hand on top of the table. Images of her wonderful night with Erik flashed through her mind, and she sighed in remembrance. What a delightful memory she would have of that occurrence! His lips against her neck... His hands gliding so easily over her body...

"What did you ladies do together?" Raoul pursued, interrupting her pleasant thoughts.

Christine giggled, not able to help herself. Erik as a lady was humorous, but the oncoming image of Raoul in a corset made her laugh outright.

"I knew girls had fun together," Raoul commented, truly oblivious to what was going on in Christine's head.

"Yes, we had so much fun. In fact, I was contemplating staying there once more this evening. Would you mind terribly? You shall have me every night in just one week." She flashed him a winning smile.

He seemed slightly displeased, but nodded. "Of course, my darling. I shall miss you, though."

Christine reached out and squeezed his hand, wincing as she wished he were Erik, and also because she felt so very guilty for doing this to a man who loved her. What had she become? Smiling reassuringly, she nodded. "I know, Raoul." _I wish I could say the same, beloved._

Staring into his loving eyes, she wondered how she could ever break their engagement to be with Erik, when she didn't wish to hurt anyone. _Oh Raoul, Erik, why did you choose a simple, fickle girl to love?_

**X**

With the Rue Scribe key and her faithful lantern, Christine had no problem getting back to her lover's underground home, and she reveled in the sight of him at his pipe organ upon her return.

"Did you miss me?" Christine asked her cherished phantom as she placed her hands atop his broad shoulders.

He brought his hands up from the keys of the large organ. "More so than you could ever imagine, Christine." He lifted her right hand and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

"Play for me, Erik," she insisted, and began massaging his shoulders thoroughly as he commenced. His shoulders were so tight and tense. She grinned at the thought of being his wife, and performing this upon him every night.

"Oh, Erik, how I wished I were going to be your wife." It took her until he turned swiftly and embraced her tightly to realize that she had murmured that aloud.


	5. Something Definitely Amiss

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I make no profit from this.

Author's Note: Now, I don't by any means wish to turn Christine into a "very silly lying selfish bitch." I have a plan for the story, also known as a plot. This is Christine's inner struggle, and how those she hurts will fire back. Get it? Good. If you are confused and such, then email me personally and I will inform you of certain things. You were warned with the romance/drama genre, and so drama, I will deliver. Now sit back and watch the plot unfold. And um, can I get your opinions on this small fact pertaining to our favorite masked man? Erik loves Christine, and he abhors Raoul, correct? Yeah, I thought so… So wouldn't it make sense that if Christine wanted to be with him, expressed true feelings, that he would go for it? Don't hesitate to review!

**_Chapter Five_**** - Something Definitely Amiss**

Christine brushed through her dark tresses, humming softly as she did so. Meg sat on the divan in her dressing room, ranting on about something frivolous. Christine heard none of it though, instead choosing to focus on how her evening with Raoul was going to turn out. Tonight would be the night that she revealed to him that she no longer had true feelings of adoration for him. She bit her bottom lip while placing small combs into her hair, feeling anxiety attack her. All men had a violent streak in them, and she could just feel Raoul's rage now. He'd claimed to love her since childhood. Of course, what did he know of love? And she? She'd been the most naïve girl in the world. She hadn't seen him since before her father died and suddenly she had deep feelings for him?

_ I'm glad I realized something was amiss. I cannot believe I nearly ruined my chance with Erik!_

"Did you hear that?" Meg questioned, looking at Christine's reflection on the dressing table mirror.

"I apologize, Meg. Repeat that once more." Christine idly considered telling Meg of her situation. Meg, her best friend, whom was even more naïve than her. Christine wanted to giggle. Unlikely, that she'd ever tell little Meg. It was dangerous, and although she knew Meg would never speak of it, she adored the Vicomte and would gladly tell him anything he wanted to know.

_Are you underestimating your closest friend? What is this deceit leading you to, Christine?_

Meg sighed irritably and stood, sensing Christine's aloof side returning. "I said that there are certain rumors about Monsieur Firmin…"

"Oh? You shall have to tell me of them one day soon. Right now I must prepare for supper." She stood and stepped to the door, and held it open for her friend. There was too much to think about with Meg speaking to her of the no doubt untrue rumors that circulated in the opera house.

"I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals, Christine." Meg pecked her on the cheek and stepped out of the room.

"Of course. _Adieu_!" She hastily shut the door and sat on her divan, glancing down at her chemise. "Erik, this is going to test my strength… I do not have the courage to go through with this."

"Yes you do, my love. I will be here when you return and you will never have to feel guilty for being in my arms again. Think of it!" His soothing, confident tenor voice spoke softly to her, much passion behind his words. It was exciting to think of their future together, the nights she would spend lying in his strong arms. She would gaze into his eyes all throughout the night, as he ran his fingers through her long dark hair. It would be Heaven on Earth for them.

She smiled in the direction of the mirror, blushing slightly. Moving to her small closet, she chose her clothing for dinner with her soon-to-be ex-fiancé. Erik, behind the mirror, grinned smugly. This glorious creature before him would be his forever after tonight. All the while she dressed in front of him, he pushed away the urge to jump through the mirror and throw her to the divan.

**X**

Meanwhile, as Meg strode softly down the hall from Christine's dressing room, she encountered the Vicomte de Chagny. She grinned up at him and greeted politely, "Hello Monsieur!"

Raoul bowed his head slightly to her, a charming smile upon his countenance. "Tell me, Mademoiselle Giry, is my darling in her dressing room?"

Meg giggled and nodded. "She's terribly excited about dinner. She was daydreaming even as I spoke to her of important recent events! The two of you are so helplessly in love; I know your marriage will extend until the end of time!"

Raoul felt the need to smother Meg in kisses. The young woman felt as he did! His grin became wider, and extremely more boyish in his excitement.

"I want to thank you for having her over all the time. I know she must be anxious about our wedding. It comforts me to know she has good female friends to help her through her shy discomfort." Raoul took Meg's hand and touched his lips to her knuckles.

Meg blushed and let her hand fall gracefully to her side. "Of course, Raoul, but, what do you mean by, we have her over all the time?"

Raoul's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he clarified, "She's been over the last three evenings, has she not?"

Meg's look of utter befuddlement startled Raoul. A pale look came over his face.

"Christine had been to visit, but never did she stay the night. She told Maman and me that you were expecting her. You mean she has not stayed the nights at the de Chagny estate?"

Raoul shook his head as his expression became hard. "She has not." He turned swiftly and made for Christine's room, an echo sounding from his hard stomps. Meg reached out and grabbed his arm, causing him to turn. Her eyes were pleading.

"Please… allow me a day to talk to her. She tells me everything; let me ask of her whereabouts these past few evenings. Do not be angered tonight, for the sake of your wedding." Her tone was insistent, and she slowly released Raoul's arm.

"Very well," he spoke, trying to calm himself. "You will keep me informed Mademoiselle," he demanded, and turned once more in the direction of his fiancé.

Raoul could not believe the madness of the situation. The wedding was so close now, four mere days. Christine seemed more distant with each new day, and now he'd learned of her lies, as well. What was the purpose of lying to him? It would lead to nothing but trouble and as he reached her door, he had to mentally slap himself. He hardly had an ounce of self-control. Taking a deep breath, he rapped lightly on her door, trying one last time to mask his vexation.

He heard Christine's light steps and the door opened. He almost lost his balance. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair cascaded down her back in long dark brown curls, glittering silver combs placed strategically here and there. She wore a deep red dress, the dark color of a rose as it started to wilt. His mouth hung open from her splendor.

Christine smiled seductively up at him and stepped out of her room, sliding her arms around his neck.

_Damn it, Christine, you should not tease him this night. _Christine scolded herself and sighed, stepping away from him. She took his hand and nodded to the end of the hall.

"Dinner? I'm starving."

Raoul hoped he wasn't drooling.

Christine felt like crying. She couldn't stand to see the look of hurt in his eyes, and she wondered if she'd still be a close friends with him after this night.

_Time will tell…_


	6. Drop Him Like He's Hot

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. I make no profit from this.

Author's Note: Thanks to LadyWillow, for always pushing me and demanding more. Please review and let me know what you think!

Another last-minute Author's Note: Due to certain outer forces, Erik will not be in this chapter. Bear with me, though, because this chapter sets the scene for upcoming events and such.

**_Chapter Three_ -- Drop Him Like He's Hot**

"You're doing _what_?!" Raoul nearly shouted, his mouth agape in utter surprise. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Complete madness was what it was, and if Christine thought she was getting away that easily, she was sadly mistaken.

Christine sighed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and then returned her hand to her lap where they wrung together nervously. "Raoul, please don't make a scene. This is hard enough as it is."

"A scene? Ha ha! A scene, you say!" Raoul threw his hands up in the air. "God forbid I'd make a scene after I learn the woman I love with all my heart and soul has suddenly decided she doesn't want to be my fiancée anymore. Forgive me, Christine, for having a little trouble with this!"

Christine rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands. "I didn't want it to happen like this," she told him quietly.

Raoul's eyes were wide with astonishment, and he was sure if they were any wider they'd surely pop out of the sockets. "You've been planning this all along?! Christine, there's not even a week left of our pending marriage. How long were you going to keep this from me?"

_At least he's quieted down a bit,_ Christine thought while running her fingers over the tablecloth. She should've waited until they were out of the restaurant to tell him. _What a mistake. What an idiot! You've really done it this time._

"Raoul, I didn't intend for this to happen. I thought for a very long time that you'd be the man I'd spend the rest of my life with." She took a deep breath and was slow to exhale. "However," she began, reaching out and grabbing his hand, "I realize now that it was a childhood dream. We're not meant to be, Raoul. We're not." She squeezed his hand. "That doesn't mean that I don't love you, with all my heart, because I do. Never doubt that." She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles and examined them as she did. "I just don't feel right about this anymore, and I have a musical career to pursue, so I'm sure it'll be a long time before I'm ever prepared to settle down. It's not you, Raoul, it's me."

Raoul gazed down at their entwined fingers with a frown, eyebrows furrowed, feeling as though his very heart was being ripped from his chest. He didn't understand at all. He studied their hands very carefully, not comprehending how this could happen to him. He'd done nothing but care for Christine immensely, think of her every waking moment, and now she was leaving him. This was unlike her, and he just knew there was another reason for her insane talk. He looked up into her eyes and saw them shimmering with tears, and in a flash he knew what was going on.

_Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it before?_

"Christine, my darling, it's common for a bride to become frightened that she's becoming a wife, giving herself to a man. And you have every right to get cold feet at this point, after all, you should be even more scared because you're marrying the Vicomte de Chagny!" He grinned boyishly and squeezed her hand. "I promise I won't put you in the spotlight too often, my darling."

Christine narrowed her eyes as a little bit of anger rumbled inside her. Had she always been so caught up in his sweet words and handsome appearance that she'd never heard how conceited he was? In fact, hadn't Erik tried to warn her of that before?

"Raoul, I don't appreciate this. I said I don't want to be with you and if I have to persist with a bad attitude, I will not hesitate!" She glared at him and released his hand. "It's over. Did you hear me? Over!" She didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to get far away and never have to harm someone again.

Unexpectedly she stood, and gathered her dress in her hands so that she wouldn't walk on it. She turned from the table and made for the restaurant's door, and was almost there when a large hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. She jerked away and continued out the doors, when the same hand repeated the action.

"Let go!" she shrieked, trying to jerk away. Raoul had her in a vice-like grip and she cursed his strength. "I have to go! He's waiting for me!" She was pulled around to face the viscount and he grabbed hold of her other arm, and began to shake her violently.

"_**He**_?! So that's why you're calling off our engagement! There's another man!" Raoul roared, and after he boomed, thunder did, and the first drop of rain fell onto his twisted face of fury.

Christine was desperate. She wanted to get away from him, to be done with all of this. In her desperation, she shouted into the vicomte's face, "He'll kill you if you do not let me go! He's everywhere, Raoul, he's watching! Let me _**go**_!"

Understanding the danger, Raoul immediately let her go and stood back from her. His mouth, open wide in his consternation, picked up raindrops that were coming down furiously now. He shook his head wildly and grabbed at his chest as he felt pain shoot through it.

"No… No! Christine, please, oh God, _**no**_!"

Christine gazed at him in despair. "Please forget this, Raoul. Remember our childhood, remember that I will always love you, but forget we were ever engaged!" She knew that she could never ask that of him, how could she, to forget everything they'd shared, for she never would forget, but she had to say something to make him stop in his tracks, and saying it helped her to hold her tears back. She turned and signaled to a nearby carriage, which came quickly to her aid. She climbed in, called to the driver, and spared Raoul one last glance as the horses trotted off.

Raoul stood, shaking from head to foot and not just from the freezing, pelting rain. The woman he had loved since he was a young boy, his bride, was leaving him. And she wasn't leaving him because of her career, or her nervousness, or even because she felt inadequate…

Christine Daae left the Vicomte de Chagny to be with the Phantom of the Opera!


End file.
